L'amour vache
by Soullakh
Summary: [Projet milles et une main chapitre 3] Zoro et Law sont toujours enfermés, tandis que Luffy et le reste de la bande cherche désespérément une solution pour les retrouver.


Bonjour !

Ça fait longtemps dis donc.

Je participe au projet mille et une mains, et on m'a confié l'honneur du chapitre 3.

Si vous voulez connaître le début de cette histoire, ce que je vous conseille plus que vivement, allez lire le chapitre 1 « Prisonnier de l'amour» de Sinasta et le chapitre 2 « L'amour au cul » d'Hasegawa-chwan.

Je sais, et mes autres histoires ?

Eh bien je renoue avec l'écriture doucement, on m'avait gentiment proposé de participer, alors me voilà.

Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, je m'y remet doucement.

Donc, un résumé de ce qui s'est passé précedemment : Zoro et Law se sont fait capturé par un bisounours pervers nommé « Amor » et qui est par ailleurs une demoiselle qui possède un fruit faisant naître le désir et l'amour chez toute personne qui est touchée. Elle enferme Zoro et Law dans une cellule et les force grâce à son fruit à de nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air endiablés.

Et pendant ce temps, certains mugiwara touchés par le fruit sont revenus à la raison et ils tentent maintenant de trouver un moyen de retrouver Zoro et Law.

Merci ma Nath chérie, d'avoir bien voulu corriger ce...truc.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

(je tiens à préciser que ma suite eh ben...c'est n'importe quoi. XD)

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'amour vache.<strong>

Zoro et Law tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre, toujours enfermés dans leur cellule, les reins en feu, complètements épuisés. Mais étrangement, le Bisounours pervers n'était toujours pas revenu à la charge.

« C'est bizarre, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas revu l'autre cinglée. »

« Quoi, t'es en manque? »

Le sourire goguenard de Zoro donna à Law comme une furieuse envie de lui en coller une.

« Franchement, ferme ta grande gueule d'abruti si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles. »

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Trafalgar, on n'a pas élevé les chats des mers ensemble. »

« Et toi essaye de réfléchir, ça va te changer un peu. En plus, vu ce qu'on a fait les dernières heures, je pense que je peux me permettre une certaine ''intimité''.»

« Connard. »

« Trou-du-c... euh... débile profond ! »

.

_Pendant le temps de cet échange peu spirituel mais certainement très profond..._

"Luffy, touche encore à ce bout de viande et je te promets que je te l'enfonce de force dans... »

"TAIS-TOI, ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR ! »

Et un Ussop assommé, un. Une chevelure rousse flamboyante remontée d'un mouvement gracieux de la main plus tard, la navigatrice les poing sur les hanches, déclara l'état d'urgence.

« Bon. Il est plus que temps de retrouver Zoro et Law. C'est certainement cette espèce d'ourse avec un coeur bizarre et un peu effrayant* qui les a embarqués. Cette fille-là, Amor. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

« Ok, et t'as une idée ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais d'abord à quadriller la ville et se renseigner à ….. »

« NAMI-SWAAAAAAANNNN, ROBBBBBIIIIIINNNNNN-CHWAAAAAAAANNNN ! et les autres abrutis. J'AI UNE SURPRRRRIIIISEEEE ! Un délicieux thé rien que pour vous mes MELLORRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNESSS ! Et aussi pour les autres...»

BAM ! Un cuistot à terre, un. Nami, après un soupir d'exaspération profonde entrecoupé des gémissements du blond s'excusant platement dans tout les sens du terme, reprit :

« Je disais donc, après avoir été INTERROMPUE, que les habitants de cette ville avaient l'air de bien la connaître et que nous pourrions donc peut-être nous renseigner à son sujet. »

« Ok, ça marche Nami, on fait comment ? »

Le sourire banane de Luffy ne pût qu'arracher une pâle imitation à la navigatrice malgré son état d'énervement profond.

« Bon. Alors, Ussop et Francky vous partez par là, Robin et Sanji... »

« Oh ROBIIIIN-CHWWWWWWAAAAA... »

Shblork. Un cuistot éjecté, un et le plan reprit son cours.

.

_Pendant le temps de cette mise au poing..._

« Putain, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? », soupira Zoro.

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

« Je sais pas, des jours, des heures, j'en sais foutrement rien. »

Un sourire goguenard.

« Joli jeu de mot. »

« Va te faire foutre, Roronoa. »

« Si t'insistes... »

« Eh ben c'est bien, y'en a au moins un qui prend bien la chose. »

« Me fais pas croire que tu fais pas exprès de faire des jeux de mots pareils. »

« Et toi, depuis quand t'es capable de déceler un jeu de mot ? Quand est-ce que ton cerveau s'est mis à réfléchir ? »

Le regard furieux de son compagnon de cellule arrache un sourire satisfait à Law.

« Ta gueule Trafalgar. »

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Le mutisme qui s'en suivit fit définitivement beaucoup de bien au chirurgien. Le calme. Une vertu tellement appréciable surtout depuis qu'il côtoyait cette bande de fous furieux.

.

_Pendant ce temps...équipe Nami-Luffy._

"Nami j'ai faim. »

« Luffy, je te jure que tu répètes ça une fois de plus, je t'éviscère.

« Mais... »

« J'AI DIT QUOI ? »

Pour tout dire, la navigatrice était un peu à cran. Toujours pas de signes de Zoro et Law, toutes les personnes qu'elles avaient interrogées ignoraient complètement où se trouvait Amor et n'avaient de cesse de tarir d'éloges sur elle. Nami ne savait donc, ni pourquoi Zoro et Law avaient été kidnappés, ni où ils se trouvaient. En clair, elle stagnait et ça l'énervait. Elle n'était certainement pas du genre patient, surtout quand ça concernait ses camarades.

"LUFFY, LACHE CETTE PUTAIN DE BROCHETTE ! »

.

_Côté prison de Law et Zoro._

« Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? »

« Non, ça serait trop beau. »

« SURPRRRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSEEEE ! »

Law et Zoro laissèrent échapper un gémissement de désespoir commun.

« Alors mes chéris ? Je vous ai manqués ? Vous avez vu, je suis sympa, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour récupérer ! Bien reposés ? Parce-que c'est reparti pour un tour ! »

Et les deux compagnons d'infortune ne purent rien faire d'autre que de recommencer, en râlant. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

.

_Côté Ussop et Francky :_

« Bonjour mon brave, SUPPEERR journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vendeur le regarda avec une telle tête, que le canonnier se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

« Euh... hum. Mon fidèle compagnon d'équipage et moi, non parce-que voyez-vous, je suis un grand capitaine pirate. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des exploits du merveilleux capitaine Ussop ? Non ? Comment ? Je vais commencer par la fois où j'ai tué un ornithorynque croisé chat des mers géant. Il était gigantesque et... »

Et c'était parti pour la journée entière.

.

_Côté Sanji et Robin._

« Où allons-nous ma Robin-chwwaaan d'amouuuur ? »

« Cook-san, s'il te plaît, quand nous rentrerons dans ce bar, pourrais-tu éviter cette...attitude ? »

La phrase était polie, le ton cordial, mais elle lui jeta un tel regard glacé que Sanji acquiesça en déglutissant.

« Bien sûr, Robin-Chwaa...Robin. Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Elle eu un sourire satisfait et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le troquet. Elle s'assit au comptoir...Mais pas Sanji. Elle se retourna et pour la première fois de sa vie, Robin, connue pour son impassibilité, poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

"Oh, beauté chérie, vous êtes comme une de ces étoiles filantes qui décorent la nuit étoilé. Ardente, lointaine, inaccessible... »

Ça risquait d'être trèèèès compliqué.

.

_Côté Brook et Chopper._

« Pardon cher ami, ne faîtes pas attention à nos apparences, Yohohohoho, ce sont des déguisements. »

Le boucher leur lança un regard blasé.

« Oh vous savez, après avoir croisé un ours en peluche VIVANT avec un cœur sur la poitrine et qui distribue des câlins, je pense que plus rien ne peut me surprendre. »

« QUOI ? »

Le boucher sursauta. Chopper et Brook reprirent contenance.

« Et vous la connaissez bien, cette...cet ours en peluche ? »

« Oh oui, c'est moi qui nourrit sa bête. Une immonde chose qui est la seule à connaître le chemin pour aller jusqu'au repère de sa maîtresse. Mais bon, je suis bien payé alors... »

Le boucher se redressa, horrifié. Il en avait trop dit.

« Oubliez, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire ! Eh, mais où est-ce que vous allez ? »

Chopper et Brook étaient en effet partis en courant annoncer l'information précieuse au reste de l'équipage.

.

_Pendant ce temps du côté de Law et de Zoro..._

Les deux prisonniers avaient cru leur dernière heure arrivée, le Bisounours sadique n'en ayant apparemment jamais assez de leur ébats sauvages. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient évanouis, elle avait laissé tomber et les avaient abandonnés. Depuis réveillés, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de s'en remettre

« J'en ai marre. Sérieusement marre d'attendre sans rien faire. Je préfère même pas parler du reste de notre situation, parce-que je crois que je vais devenir fou. »

« Ouais, pour une fois, je suis d'accord, faut qu'on trouve une solution, ça peut pas continuer, je vais crever. »

Law rejeta sa tête en arrière et souffla d'un air blasé :

« Remarque quand on y pense, c'est plutôt une belle mort, pas très honorable, mais qui fait des envieux. »

Un haussement de sourcil vert en circonflexe.

« Tu te la joues philologue maintenant ? »

Un soupir désespéré, un regard noir méprisant.

« C'est philosophe, abruti. »

Regards furieux des deux côtés.

« Putain, faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici, je vais mourir de désespoir si je dois continuer à te supporter. »

« Au moins un truc qu'est réciproque. »

.

_Pendant cet échange à grande teneur philosophique._

Après avoir récupéré le reste de l'équipage, Chopper et Brook les avaient conduits à la boucherie ou le marchand, rapidement foudroyé et maîtrisé par Nami, leur livra les précieuses informations.

« Je sais rien de plus que ça. Je lui donne à manger c'est tout. Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait dans son repaire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un monstre marin immonde qui garde son repaire. »

Il avait tout débité précipitamment, craignant d'autres coups de la navigatrice en furie. Le marchand terrorisé conduisit donc l'équipage au complet vers le port avec un seau rempli de viande et un Luffy assommé par Sanji cette fois-ci pour avoir tenté de toucher au seau. (« non mais tu as vu la qualité de la viande, il lui donne que les restes de merde de ces carcasses, hors de question que tu manges ça, abruti de ventre sur pattes ! »). L'homme commençait sérieusement à se demander sur quel genre d'individus il était tombé.

"Voilà c'est ici que reste sa créature marine. Personne n'ose s'en approcher, cette bête est tout bonnement terrifiante. »

Luffy éclata de rire, Sanji le regarda d'un air blasé en mâchonnant sa clope, Franky sortit son peigne, Usopp se serra contre Chopper qui était accroché à une jambe du squelette dont les os jouaient des castagnettes, Nami tapait du pied d'impatience et Robin... non, rien.

Le pauvre marchand resta à bonne distance et posa prudemment le grand seau de viande près du bord avant de reculer précipitamment. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, les flots se mirent à s'agiter et un énorme monstre marin en sorti. L'équipage fronça les sourcils et leur yeux s'agrandirent. Le monstre s'était arrêté, le seau dans la gueule, le regard franchement paniqué.

"MEUH-MEUH? »

*l'auteur tient à s'excuser auprès de son propre Bisounours en peluche. Pardon Nounou.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

La révélation du monstre marin, extraordinaire ? XD

Pour ceux qui se souviennent pas, Meuh-meuh, c'est la vache marine d'Arlong, qui est terrorisé par les mugi. Et elle réapparaît pendant l'arc sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

Bouh...Je vais me cacher. x)

(mais laissez-moi une petite review quand même, ça fait toujours chaud à mon petit cœur. XD)

Bon, vous avez trois jours pour vous porter volontaire pour la suite, sinon Hasegawa désigne quelqu'un. Et comme je n'aime pas rendre les chose simples...le mot imposé est..."gâteau". (comment ça c'est simple? Oui ben j'avais pas d'idée brillante. XD)

A bientôt !


End file.
